The Mystery of Godric's Circle
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Crossover With Stargate SG-1, Harry is born when Lily is 16, abandoned in Ciaro Egypt he becomes intelegent beyond his upbringing. Once out of collage he Marry's and has a son, but they were soon taken from him by the goa'uld.


I do not own Harry Potter or Star Gate SG-1.  
  
Summary: In her sixth year Lilly Evans gave birth in secret to a baby boy, who she gave to her sister in secret. Petunia and her husband took care of the child but had to put him in an orphanage when he's three because they became pregnant. They left him in a orphanage in Cairo Egypt, there he learned to read Egyptian Glyphs. But he makes something of himself and gets a scholarship to the University of Cairo. Five Years Later he's invited to join SGC on the Beta Gate project...  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
So what's his story? asked Jack Oniel, commander of The Alpha Gate's SG-1.  
  
He's pretty much an Orphan, none of his family wants him, he grew up in a Cairo orphanage and learned how to read Glyphs there. He graduated top from University of Cairo two years ago. We contacted him when we found the Beta Gate in the Antarctic, now he's going to be on Beta Gate's SG-1 team. said Daniel Jackson.  
  
Jack Replied. We had better get to the Gate Room.  
  
On P6 12B  
  
Connel, slow down, we cant see how you can Carry twice as much gear as us and yet still walk faster than us. said Captain Sarah Marks, her spiked hair and cocky aditude showed she hadn't lost anyone to the Goa'uld.  
  
You would unerstand if you lost your wife and three year old son to them, it was my first family since I was three myself. If you don't want all the goa'uld dead or serving us than you don't belong on this team. said Connel Harry Potter his eye's staring deeply into the woman's brown eye's.  
  
I didn't know Sir, I'm sorry. she said fell back with the other five members of the team.  
  
That's just not expectable, you lost the humans you were following and then you forget cloak yourself possibly allowing them to follow you. someone yelled at what was likely his follower. Harry took out his weapon and prepped it for battle. Now we have to ready our selves in case they did follow this idiot.  
  
To late. Harry said loud enough for those on the other side of the bushes could hear, he stood up and opened fire. When his clip was empty he had taken down half the force's of the enemy, while they were to stunned to do anything he reloaded and started firing again. By the time that clip was empty there was only of the enemy left, the leader. Harry grabbed the zat pistol from his belt and stunned him once.  
  
One month later  
  
Everybody back through the gate. Harry screamed as fire poured down unto them from the standing twenty foot tall rocks. This planets still guarded, what ever is here must be good. Harry thought as he went through the gate last seconds after left five blast's hit the worm whole.  
  
As he was going through space he felt a sudden jerk and all he saw was a gray stone floor and and old man with a white beard and wore the oddest clothes before he was knocked out  
  
(A\N. this is where a commercial break would be.)  
  
Albus Dumbledore said confused as what looked like his Defense against the Dark arts teacher flew through Godricks circle, it was made by Godrick a year before he died and only two people had come through it in it's history. One was a dark wizard who had fallen to Dumbledore's curse many years ago, he went by the name of Grindewald  
  
One day later  
  
Thank you for coming on such quick notice Mrs. Potter, and James, thank you for taking time out from your classes to meet with me. Yester day we had young man, abouty twenty seven years old, came through Godricks circle. He's in the hospital wing right now, he had on a USA. Military uniform and had plenty of side arms. We have him inside a secure room. But the reason why I asked you here is something you will have to see to believe. he said and left the room beconing for them to follow him. He led them to a room near the hospital wing, the Door had a small window in it, through the window they saw sleeping young man, his face was in the pillow blocking it from veiw. They entered the room waking the man. He lifted the pillow from his head, they gasped. He looked just like their seccond son who had just came to Hogwarts that year, her green eye's and his black hair. Lilly started hyper ventalating.


End file.
